Pretty Little Liars : Spoby Love Story
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Spencer and Toby back together finally. Will A tear them apart? Or will they tear A apart? Review Please!
1. Love

**Hey everyone my first one shot for pretty little liars. Hope you like it!**

**Spencer's House**

Spencer: We have to study Toby.

Toby: Fine but I get to kiss you first. (He kisses her softly)

**Spencer Pov**

So glad Toby is back I was going crazy thinking he was dead. He was on the A team to protect me. Now I just have to find out who A is. Allison has been alive this whole time.

Toby: What are you thinking about?

Spencer: You.

Toby: So I heard you where insane.

Spencer: I was in radley.

Toby: What? Spencer you are not crazy why were you there.

Spencer: I just didn't want to be Spencer Hastings anymore,

Toby: But you are perfect just the way you are.

Spencer: Aw you are so sweet.

Toby: I know.

Spencer: So what are we going to do now?

Toby: I don't know I honestly thought Allison was dead.

Spencer: She pulled Emil, Hanna and Aria out of the fire. She even pulled out Mona; do you really think alli is evil?

Toby: I don't know I guess we will find out.

Spencer: You know how I don't like to wait. A has destroyed are lives, I had to do some stuff that I am not proud of.

Toby: I know but I don't want you getting hurt.

Spencer: I can take care of myself. I just want this to be over with.

Toby: I love you so much.

Spencer: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading; do you think this should just be a one-shot? Or do you want me to make it into a story? Your choice, Please Review!**


	2. Me and You

**Hey everyone this one shot is now a story. I wanted to tell everyone I have another story called forever and always: In College that story is my main priority. I will try to update a lot on this story so please be patient. To Sleepinthepasture: Thanks for your review but I haven't done any of my stories like that. I always do my stories in first person, thanks for the advice but I am going to stick to my way of writing. Thanks to everyone following and reviewing this story you guys are awesome.**

**Toby's Pov**

Happy that Spencer is back in my arms, I missed her so much. Hiding out missing her every second of the day, Allison has awakened from the dead. I hope we can catch A and get the over and done with.

Spencer: Toby we are going to be late.

Toby: Spencer it is just school.

Spencer: I am not ditching school, I can't.

Toby; Ok, I'll take you on my bike.

Spencer: Fine.

Toby: I brought you a present.

Spencer: What is it? (She smiles)

(He pulls out a pink helmet with Spencer on the front)

Spencer: I love it.

Toby: You are going to love me even more. (He grabs a box pulls out a diamond necklace)

Spencer: Oh my god it's beautiful. When did you get it?

Toby: It was your anniversary present.

Spencer: Aw, it is just amazing.

Toby: Anything for you. (He kisses her)

Spencer: Now we are really late.

Toby: At least I can spend more time with you.

Spencer: You are just trying to skip school.

Toby: Whatever, I still love you.

Spencer I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The next one is going to be much longer. Review Please!**


	3. Taking Down -A

**Hey everybody I have been reading the PLL I am going to use stuff from the books and the show. Anyway, to the chapter!**

**At School**

Toby: Hey gorgeous.

Spencer: Hey. (She kisses him)

Toby: Another text from A.

Spencer: Yeah.

Think you can take me down Spence think again bitch. –A

Toby: Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you.

Spencer: Yeah I hope so.

Toby: I got to get to class see you later. (He kisses her)

Spencer: Bye.

Hanna: Hey Spence.

Spencer: Hey did you get a new a message?

Hanna: No, I hope I don't,

Aria: Hey guys.

Noel: Hey Babe. (He kissed aria)

Hanna: I am going to meet mike. See you guys later.

Spencer: K, Bye.

**After School**

Toby: I am going to hang with Mike and Noel later.

Spencer: Ok.

Toby: Are you still hanging out with the girls tonight?

Spencer: Yeah.

Toby: K see you later.

Spencer: Luv you. (She kisses him)

**Hanna's House**

Emily: Hey.

Aria: Hey guys.

Spencer: Hey.

Hanna: I say we need to take down A. I am sick of he/she messing up are lives.

Spencer: I agree.

Aria: Me and noel just got back together. I don't want A messing us up again.

Hanna: I agree we need to search hard to find out who A is.

(Doorbell)

Mike: Hey Han.

Hanna: Hey what r u doing here? (She kisses him)

Mike: Oh just wanted to see what you were up too.

Hanna: We are not talking about you guys. We are talking about A.

Mike: Oh ok.

Noel: Bye then tell aria I love her.

Toby: Tell Spence I love her too.

Mike: Bye love you.

(She closes the door)

Spencer: Who was that?

Hanna: Are boyfriends, they said the love us.

Aria: Aw.

Spencer: Aw now I miss Toby.

Emily: Back to A.

Spencer: A has no Idea it dealing with.

Hanna: That bitch is going to rot in hell.

**Oh the liars are out to get A. Will they succeed? BTW Noel is with Aria; Hanna is with Mike in the book. Toby is dead in the book so he and Spencer never dated. But they do in the show so Spencer is with Toby. Review Please!**


	4. That Bitch is Going Down

**Hey everybody I was working on my new story. I decided I am going to start writing a new way if you guys don't mind. If you do then I will change back to my old writing. "Is what they are saying this: is what they are thinking.**

** Spencer's House**

"So what were you doing last night" Toby said.

"Just talking with the girls "Spencer said.

"Oh ok" Toby said.

"You were ease dropping last night" Spencer said.

"No I wasn't "Toby said.

"You so were admit it" Spencer said serious.

"Fine I was it was only because I missed you"

"You are just too sweet" She said as she kissed him.

"I try to be"

"I have to go meet Hanna" Spencer said.

"K, I will call you later"

"Ok" Spencer said and kissed him.

(Toby leaves)

**At The Café**

"Hey Spence" Hanna said.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a note" Hanna said.

"What did it say" Spencer said.

What would Mike say if he knew what you did in Jamaica –A

"How does A know about that" Hanna said.

"A knows everything" Spencer said looking around.

"I am just going to ignore the message. I am not going let A control me anymore" Hanna said.

"I am going to do the same"

"I am going to tell aria bout the note" Hanna said getting up.

"Ok Bye" Spencer said.

Spencer: A is going down I am so sick of this. That bitch is going to regret He/She ever messed with me.

**Thanks for reading sorry it is super short I am really busy with school. I am trying to update all my stories today. Review Please!**


	5. Hardships

**Hey pretty little liar fans. I have four more books to go before I am finished with the series. Hope you like this chapter.**

**School **

Spencer: Refeer.

Refeer: Hey spencer you coming to the debate?

Spencer: Sorry I can't make it but can you fill my spot please.

Refeer: Of course.

Spencer: Thanks so much.

Hanna: Hey have you seen mike.

Spencer: No why?

Hanna: He texted me saying it was an SOS.

Spencer: I haven't seen him sorry. I have to go to class meet me and my locker after.

Hanna: K.

**Behind the school**

Mike: Over here Hanna.

Hanna: Why did you call me out here?

Mike: For this. (He kissed her passionately)

Hanna: What was that for?

Mike: For being you.

Hanna: Aw you could have did that at my locker. We are late for class now.

Mike: I know I just wanted to do something in private with A watching everything .

Hanna: I know. (She kisses him.) Thank you for being here , some guys would have grabbed a bus ticket and ran.

Mike: I love you to much to do that.

Hanna: I love you too.

**Noël's house **

Noel: Hey so you want a soda?

Aria: No thanks.

Noel: Ok what's the matter?

Aria: Nothing.

Noel: I know you tell me. (He cups her face in his hands.)

Aria: It's A .

Noel: Oh.

Aria: I just want to forget about A all the horrible things.

Noel: You know I am here for you whenever you need me.

Aria: I love you.

Noel: I love you too. (He kisses her)

**Spencer's house **

Toby: Why didn't you go to the debate?

Spencer: I didn't feel like it ok.

Toby: Alright.

Spencer: Sorry I didn't mean to blow up.

Toby: Its ok just relax. (He starts kissing her neck )

Spencer: I can't help but think about A .

Toby: I suck as a boyfriend.

Spencer: No you don't.

Toby: You can talk to me Spencer .

Spencer: I don't want to talk right now. (She kisses him)

New message : Does Toby know all your secrets Spencer? You better tell him or I will. -A

Spencer: Ugh I hate my life.

Toby: A new A message let me see. (He reads it) No one talk to you like that giving you a ultimatum, you don't have to to tell me anything.

Spencer: Either way you still are going to find so I might as well tell you. Something occurred in Jamaica that girl Tabitha Clark aria pushed her off the cliff but in the news she survived the fall but someone hit her over the head with something but it wasn't us.

Toby: Why did aria push her ?

Spencer: We thought she was Allison she knew everything about us we still don't know how but we do know she was in the same crazy house as Courtney.

Toby: Well you didn't kill anyone Spencer aria pushed her off but she didn't kill her either. No one kills anyone ok you could have told me .

Spencer: I know it felt really good to tell someone.

Toby: I am glad you told me.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I know. (He kisses her)

**Thanks for reading everyone I am glad spencer told someone aren't you. By the way that incident was from the book. Review Please!**


	6. Boyfriends

**Long time no see huh well I just found out who A is in the books. Jealous? I will PM and tell you if you want. They might change who A is in the show though. You guys so enjoy.**

**Spencer's Pov**

I am so happy I finally told Toby the guilt was eating me alive. Keeping secrets are not good for any relationship, now all I have to do is get rid of A. I have to find out who this person could be, this person had to hate Allison so much to kill her. It doesn't help me much though everyone hated and wanted to kill alli because she was a true bitch. I don't even know if she wanted to be friends with us, I think she wanted someone to do everything she wanted .

Melissa: Hey Spence .

Spencer: Hey Melissa .

Melissa: I wanted to see if you would like to come shopping with me.

Spencer: Sure.

**Hanna's house **

Kate: So Hanna are you and Mike still together ?

Hanna: Yes Kate we are.

Kate: Oh, ok just wanted to know.

Hanna: If you are planning something bitch you better stop you don't want to mess with me.

Kate: Better watch what you say Hanna it might come back at haunt you.

Hanna: Whatever, just leave mike alone.

(Doorbell rings)

Hanna: Hey I was just thinking about you .

Mike: I was thinking about you too. (He kisses her passionately)

Hanna: Kate's home we can't.

Mike: Why is she always here?

Hanna: I don't know the bitch gets on my nerves .

(New text message)

Tell mike everything or I tell him myself. I hope he doesn't hate you as much as I do. -A

Mike: Hanna what's wrong?

Hanna: Nothing, I just have to tell you something please don't be mad.

Mike: I promise.

Hanna: While we were in Jamaica we met this girl and she knew all of are secrets we thought she was Alison, we approached her and aria pushed her off the cliff. She didn't kill her though the police said that she was killed by someone hitting her in the head with something. The girl was Tabitha.

Mike: Hanna this is not your fault aria pushed her off. You guys didn't killing her. A can't hurt you anymore. (He pulls her into a hug)

Hanna:A forced me to tell you. (She shows him the text)

Mike: I don't hate you Hanna, I would never hate you. We all make mistakes .

Hanna: Thanks for understanding mike, I love you.

Mike: Love you too and you can tell me anything.

Hanna: Ok.

**Spencer House **

Melissa: I had fun today.

Spencer: me too.

Toby: Hey .

Spencer: Toby you scared me.

Toby: Sorry, I was waiting for you to come back. (He kisses her passionately )

Spencer: You're forgiven.

Toby: So is there I can help you with?

Spencer: You are just bored.

Toby: Yeah I was. (He pulls Spencer onto his lap)

Spencer: My parents are going to be home soon.

Toby: Aw I wanted to make out.

Spencer: Shut up Melissa is upstairs.

Toby: I don't care. (He kisses her neck, and kisses her lips putting his hand on her butt )

Melissa: Sorry to break up your party but mom and dad are home.

Spencer: Thanks Melissa.

Melissa: No problem, I am watching you Toby.

Spencer: Told you.

Toby: You always have to be right don't you.

Spencer: I am a hasting, we are always right.

Toby: That's why I love you.

Spencer: I love you too. (She kisses him)

**Thanks for reading everyone sorry it is so short. Review Please! **


	7. Story Update! Closing Out!

Hey everyone long time no see yeah I mnwo I haven't updated in forever . a i decided to close out this story i don't have any ideas and i am just not interested in writing or anymore.

Thanks for reviewing and following!


End file.
